Somebody To Love
by creepyorcool
Summary: A Justin Bieber gay love story. No this is not hate to justin at all. Justin meets a fan ,Matthew at his concert and reveals that he's bi. However being the most famous teenager in the world,this secret comes with complications.  Please No Haters
1. One Less Lonely Girl

{At School, Matthew's POV}

I let out a loud shrill and quickly ran down the halls of my school. "AHHHH!" I yelled. My screams of joy echoed through the halls. I finally reached Zuni's locker, but didn't stop screaming. I was full of excitement and eager for tonight. Zuni looked at me and laughed, "Why are yelling?" she asked still laughing. I took a deep breath. "Bieber! Tonight! 5th row!" I explained in between fragments of breathes as I took out the two tickets for tonight's Justin Bieber concert. Zuni's jaw dropped in shock. "How did you get your hands on these?" she asked, staring at them. I smiled at her, "I was the 94th caller on Bam107.3", I explained, "And guess who I'm taking." Zuni let out a shrill. "No way! I love you" she yelled and hugged me. Above us, the final bell rung. "We got to get ready, your house?" I asked. She nodded as we headed for the door.

{Before the concert, Justin's POV}

I flipped my hair and gave myself one last look in the mirror. I could hear the cheers of the crowd from backstage. I was a little nervous, Madison Square Garden is a huge thing for singers and I sold it out in 22 minutes. I can't let these fans down. "Justin", my manager called from outside my dressing room, "Four minutes to show time." she told me. I sighed and walked out my dressing room. "I'm ready."

{During the concert, Zuni's POV}

Matthew and I yelled at the top of our lungs when Justin kept pointing our way. We were cheering, taking pictures, and most of all having fun. Then a lady wearing an official looking uniform walked from the backstage and towards us. "Can I speak to you for a second?" she asked me and walked away from the rows of seats. I followed, thinking I was in trouble. What had I done? "Do you want to be the one less lonely girl?" she asked me.

{Same Time, Matthew's POV}

Zuni looked back at me. I was a little hurt, but I couldn't do anything about it. I'm a guy; Justin Bieber's a straight guy. I faked a smile and signaled for her to go ahead. She did. I sighed and sat back down in my seat. The beginning music to 'One Less Lonely Girl' began, electric doors on the stage opened and Zuni walked through it. I looked up at Zuni and faked a smile; it slowly faded as Justin began to sing to her.

{After the song, Justin's POV}

After the song, I ran backstage with the girl who was chosen as my One Less Lonely Girl to get some water. There was a boy sitting there, looking sad, but when he saw us he smiled. "You can't be back here", my manager told him sternly. "I'm just here for my friend", he snapped back and pointed to the one less lonely girl. "He's okay", I told my manager. The girl walked back to the boy. "I'm sorry if I stole your girlfriend away, man", I apologized. He shook his head. "She's not my girlfriend, I-I-..." he looked down at the floor."He's gay." the girl said. The boy's eyes widened "Zuni!" he yelled at her, he then turned to me, "I'm bisexual." "And he's totally in love with you", Zuni said. "ZUNI!" he looked at me again, "I- I'm not-I... I should go." he whispered then ran off the guy's bathroom. I looked at the bathroom door then at Zuni, "I'll go check on him."

{In the bathroom, Matthew's POV}

I washed off my face, looking at myself in the mirror. I heard the door open and looked at it through the mirror. It was Justin. "That was the most embarrassing moment of my life." I whined to him, "I'm so sorry." Justin stepped more into the bathroom and shook his head. "Its's okay, don't be." he said. I half smiled. "Thanks for being so nice. Part of what Zuni said is true, you know." I confessed. "Which part?" Justin asked, flipping his hair. "I sort of do have a huge crush on you", I said and blushed. He smiled. "I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise me you'll never tell anyone." he said softly. "I swear." I said, turning around to face him. "I'm..." he stopped then stepped closer to me. Next thing I knew, he kissed me and we were just kissing there. He pulled away. "I'm bisexual too." he put his hand softly on my cheek. "It's our little secret, right?" I nodded slowly, biting my bottom lip.

To be continued...

[I know this felt a little rushed, but it's just because this was the first chapter. If you read the whole thing write 'fck yeah, jatthew supporter' somewhere in your comment.]


	2. The Party

{Matthew's Room, Matthew's POV}

It was the next morning, around 6 AM, and my head was still spinning. It felt as if I were in a dream. I mean America's most loved pop star kissed me and told me his deepest secrets. But what if it was just a joke or something and if I said something to him, he'd deny it and it'd make me look completely stupid. Maybe I should just forget about. Maybe it never really happened and I had just imagined all of it. Maybe Zuni and I never even went to the concert. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone vibrating. The screen read 'Justin'. After, we had kissed, we exchanged numbers. Well at least that part was real. I looked down at Zuni who was still snoring away to double check if she was still sleeping, than answered my phone. "Hello?" I said cautiously. "Hey, Matthew. It's Justin." he said calmly, all cool like. The sound of him speaking to me on the phone still felt unreal. "Hey Justin." I said, now tip toeing to the bathroom so I wouldn't wake Zuni.

{Justin's Suite in the NYC Hotel, Justin's POV}

"Um, listen, a couple of my friends are coming over tonight. Sort of to celebrate the success of my concert last night and well I thought you should be there." I told him, trying to sound as cool as I could. "Wow. Really?" he said, sounding shocked. Did he think I was never really planning on calling him? "Yeah, it's really secretive, you know. I'll text you the address and suite number later. Just don't tell anyone. No paparazzi have shown up yet, thankfully." I explained to him and I noticed I was patting down my hair like I was nervous or something as I did. "Yeah, I understand. I will definitely be there." he said. "Great. Um, see you soon. Bye" I said. "Okay, Bye." he said, hanging up. I smiled to myself, both excited and actually nervous. Oddly, a little more nervous then I was when I was about to go on in Madison Square Garden. I stared at the contact, 'Matthew', on my phone screen and drifted off to finally get some rest before tonight.

{Matthew's Bathroom, Matthew's POV}

As I turned the knob and slowly opened the door, Zuni popped up into the bathroom with scared me half to death. I let out a loud scream and quickly covered my own mouth to stop it before I woke my parents too. "You'll definitely be where?" she asked completely ignoring how much she had frightened me. Rolling my eyes, I walked past her and sat back on my bed. "A thing with my friend." I said. Technically, I wasn't lying. "Which friend?" she asked, turning around to face me. "Um, you don't know them." She gave me a friend. "They're from my old school." I lied. That lie always works, seeming I had only switched schools last year. She shrugged and flopped back onto her sleeping bag on the floor. "Make me pancakes." she demanded. Any excuse to get out of this conversation, but I put up my usual argument so I would throw her off. "You can't just be in my house and demand breakfast foods at 6:23 in the morn-", I was half way down the hall now and she wouldn't be able to hear me. I took a huge breath of relief. That was close.

{Justin's Suite, Matthew's POV}

I checked both sides of the hallway before ringing the door bell. While waiting for someone to open it, I ran my hands down my blue plaid button-down shirt one last time. I was wearing the shirt Zuni and I had bought at the mall that Friday when Rebecca from English skipped class and got busted, my black jeans, and a pair of black converse. I saw an eye at the peephole. The door opened just a crack, releasing the sounds of Justin's own songs and people fighting to talk over it. A hand from inside grabbed me, pulled me inside, than closed the door behind him, It was Justin. I smiled at the sight of him. Okay, so last night definitely did happen. "Glad you're here." He said, turning back to me with a smile on his face. "Glad to be here." That was the understatement of the century. I was absolutely thrilled to be here with him. "Let me show you around." he said, walking toward the crowd and introducing me to people who I can't really remember. There were a lot of people here. Was this Justin's definition of 'a few friends'? "Isn't it a little crowded?" I asked, trying not to sound as claustrophobic as I felt. He gave me a little laugh, "Want to go to my room?" I didn't know what to say, so I nodded and let him lead the way.

{Justin's Room, Justin's POV}

"This is my room." I said as we entered my hotel bedroom, "Well for now, anyway." I watched as Matthew awkwardly entered the room and closed the door behind him, locking it. "Um, make yourself comfortable", I said, wondering if he'd ever been in a hotel room like this before, but thought it'd be rude to ask. So I just watched as he studied the room, than finally sat on the bed. I took a step closer to him. "Thanks, it was sort of loud and crowded in there." he said quietly. I nodded, and then sat next to him on the bed. "Hey, isn't that the new Modern Warfare game?" he asked, pointing at my gaming collection. "Want to play?" I ask him. Have to love a gamer boy.

{Justin's Room, Matthew's POV}

"Sure." I said and before I knew it we had been playing it for hours. People were starting to empty out of the suite and eventually, it was just him and I. Still playing video games in his room for what seemed like forever, I let out a loud yawn. "Getting tired?" he asked, teasingly. "No way." I said with a laugh. But eventually we drifted off to sleep together, only waking to a commotion in the hall. He shot up to go check it out, but I quickly followed. Apparently, I had fallen asleep in his arms last night. As Justin opened the door, I already knew what was happening. I ducked down, behind one of the sofas as millions of flashes from the paparazzi flooded the whole suite and Justin struggled to fight the door closed. I slowly arose back up. Justin's face looked terrified. "They probably didn't get me in any of those shots." I assured him, but he shook his head. "Yeah, hopefully", he said dragging himself back to bed. I can tell he was unconvinced. "Let's just not think about it." I said as I turned on the TV. "And Justin Bieber's mystery hotel hookup after the break." Extra's Mario Lopez was saying as I turned the TV back off. "We did not hook up!" I yelled at the TV. Justin snatched the remote from my hands and turned the TV back on.


	3. Come With Me, Matthew

{Justin's Room, Justin's POV}

I can't believe this I've only told Matthew my secret a day ago and look it's already on Extra. This can't be actually happening. My career is so dead. I'm going to lose all my fans and the media is going to chew me up and spit me out in a split second because of this. What am I going to do? "Insiders from the hotel say. They heard a girl talking to Justin in his room last night and this morning. Hmm, seems like Justin has found that Somebody to Love.", Mario reported. "HEY! I do not sound like a girl!" Matthew yelled at the TV. "Eh, kinda", I joked with a big smile of relief. He shot me a look and we both laughed. Matthew slowly climbed back into the bed. "See everything's okay.", he said as he drifted off back to sleep in my arms. "Um, Yeah.", I said softly, forcing a smile before drifting back to sleep too. Well at least this time...

{The Hotel's Hallway, Matthew's POV}

Justin and I had to hide out in his suite for a whole 7 hours before the hallway was paparazzi free and the police said it was clear for Justin to leave. I gave Justin a long hug before exiting the room, into the hallway. "I guess I'll see you later." I told him. "Um, y-yeah." he said. I tilted my head to the side, looking at him. Was he hiding something? It seemed like it. I decided to just shrug it off. "Well, Bye." I told him , giving him a quick hug before scurrying down the hall into the elevator, bumping into a lady. "Sorry", I said quickly, "Hey, I met you at the party. Aren't you Justin's mom?" She smiled and nodded, "Yes, I am. And you are... Matthew right? Why don't you stay for dinner?", she asked. "I can't. If I don't get home like right now, my mom's going to freak, but thanks." I said, hopping into the elevator. I watched as she nodded and walked down the hall toward the suite as the elevator doors closed.

{Justin's Suite , Justin's POV}

My mom, the only other person who knows my secret besides Matthew, walked through the door , clutching her purse that hung on her left shoulder. "Hey Mom.", I told her, leaning on the kitchen counter. She walked over to the other side of the counter and plotted her purse on it. "Hey Sweetie. I just saw Matthew in the hall. I thought he'd want to stay for dinner considering that you're leaving tomorrow night.", she said, giving me a look. "Okay, so I didn't tell him yet. I just couldn't.", I admitted to her. Her look intensified, "When are you going to tell him when you're on your way to the airport." "That's not a bad id-" "Don't even think about it", she warned, "You have to tell him." I sighed, She was right. I had to tell him soon. But when? I can't just flat out tell him that I'm leaving and I may not see him in a very long time. I can't wait until the last minute to tell him though, either. "And while you're telling him that, make sure you tell him about Se-" Justin cut her off by simply walking away to his room and locking it.

{Matthew's House, Matthew's POV}

It wasn't until I already reached my house that I realized I hadn't told my parents where I was last night and that I didn't have a good excuse for why I haven't been back either. As I walked up the front steps and took out my keys, I tried to think of one. Ridiculous situations floated around my head. Maybe I should just tell the truth about it all, but the truth would sound crazier than any of my made up scenarios anyway. As I walked inside, it turned out that Zuni had already called my parents and had covered for me. Thank goodness. I was totally off the , with my parents anyway. I'll deal with making up a lie to tell Zuni later. Walking into my room, I felt my phone vibrating. I dived into my bed, getting comfortable before answering. "Hello?", I said when I finally did get comfortable enough.

{Phone Conversation , General POV}

"Hey." Matthew was kind of caught off guard, hearing Justin's voice on the other end, considering he had just got home from his hotel suite. "Oh, Hey, Justin.", Matthew responded questioningly, not sure if Justin just was the clingy type or if something was wrong. Justin leaned back in his reclining chair and sighed. "Listen..." Matthew's eyes clenched tight together. 'This is it, the moment where he comes to his senses', he thought. He didn't say anything though, except for, "I'm listening..." Justin took a deep breath, looking down at his ticket to LA. "Matthew...Today was great... I had fun... You really made my last night in New York City o-" "What?" Matthew cut him off in shock. There was a pause of silence, Justin figured he better not beat around the bush any longer. "...Tomorrow night, I'm going back to LA." The news hung in the air for a long time without neither of them saying anything. "Well I guess, it's back to reality." Matthew broke the silence, but he was practically whispering. "Not really." "What do you mean?" Justin smiled and revealed another ticket that was behind his, not that Matthew could see or anything. "Come with me." he said simply. Matthew's eyes widened, but so did a grin upon his face. He didn't know what to say. "..So what do you say?" Justin asked again, anxiously.

To Be Continued ...


	4. Flying into LAX

{Phone Conversation, General POV}

"Yes.", Matthew said. Justin smiled wide, thinking 'This is going better than I planned'. "Wait, What are you going to tell your parents?", he asked Matthew. "I don't know, I'll tell them I won a Justin Bieber contest or something.", he said. They both laughed until both of their laughter faded into smiles. "Alright, um meet me here tomorrow morning at 4.", Justin told him. Matthew looked over at the time, it was 9:30 pm. "Oh wow, um, I might as well start packing now then", he said. "Okay, well I'll see you in the morning.", Justin said, running his hand through his hair. "I'll see you", Matthew replied, about to hang up. "Oh and Matthew..." "Yes?" "I'm really happy you're coming back with me.", Justin told him honestly, with a smile. Matthew bite down on his bottom lip, "Goodnight Justin.", he said cheerfully, almost singing the words.

{Justin's Hotel Bedroom, Justin's POV}

"Goodnight", I said still smiling and hung up. With a sigh, I jumped up and backwards onto the bed. Everything was going great. I closed my eyes to think of it all. I met Matthew, told him my big secret and now I'm taking him to LA. Nothing could go wrong. "You didnt tell him", my mother's voice broke my train of thought. When I opened my eyes, I saw her standing in the doorway, glaring at me. I sat up straight to look her."Mom, I tried to-" "And don't even think about lying to me.", she cut him off, crossing her arms. Letting out a sigh, I looked up at her. "I'll tell him when we get to LA, I promise.", I said, trying to buy myself some time. "Is that so?", she questioned, raising an eyebrow. I knew she doubted if I would and I don't blame her. I nodded, but she just shook her head and walked back into the living room. Frustrated, I leaned back again and closed my eyes.

{Justin's Hotel Suite, Matthew's POV}

After lugging my big suitcase down the hallway of the hotel to Justin's suite number, I pressed the door bell. A messy haired Justin, who was still in his pajamas opened the door and rubbed his eyes. "Um, I hope I'm not too early. You did say to come at 4.", I rambled waiting at the door. Justin just smiled. "You're on time. I just like being in my pajamas when I travel really early in the morning. So I could get some sleep before we land.", he told me, running his hand through his hair. I looked at what I was wearing: a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and converse."Mind if I change into my pajamas too?", I asked him with a little smile, "They're power rangers." Justin laughed and nodded, moving out of the way to let me in.

{Justin's Private Jet, General POV}

After Matthew changing from his regular clothes to his red power rangers t-shirt and his fuzzy black and red pajama pants, him , Justin and left to the airport. And after Justin got sidetracked with a few loyal beliebers that spotted them right before they boarded, they piled into his private jet. Mrs. Bieber went to go sit in the back compartment to read a book. So Matthew and Justin sat across from each other in the front compartment, but soon after they decided to sit next to each other instead while they talked. But soon the talk faded as they feel asleep together.

{Justin's Private Jet, Matthew's POV}

"Wake up", a voice said, sweetly awakening me from my sleep. I opened my eyes and after someone lightly shook me a few times, I was finally awake. I was laying on Justin's lap and he was the one trying to wake him up. "Look outside.", he said. I sat up straight and lifted the flap that revealed the windows. Living my whole life in New York City and never ever going to Hollywood before, what I saw left me breathless. It was the Hollywood sign and LAX in the distance. "Quite a sight, huh?", Justin asked as I enjoyed the beauty LA had to offer. "It's-It's amazing.", I said as the jet began to land, I turned back to Justin and smiled."Thank you.", was all I could bring myself to say. But Justin shook his head."No, thank you...for actually coming.", he said with a smile. When the plane landed, Mrs. Bieber exited first, followed by Justin and then me. I volunteered to carry my own luggage, since I wasn't used to people waiting on me. As soon as Justin got off there were the sounds of screaming fans, and the flashes of papparazzi, and Justin's body guard holding them all at a respectable distance. "Justin!", a voice cried and was coming this way to hug Justin. I almost couldn't believe my eyes, it was Selena Gomez the flashes of the cameras blinded me, I squinted my eyes and accidently knocked over my suitcase. I went to go pick it up as I talked, "Selena, I'm such a huge fan. Your such an amazing-", but when I looked up her and Justin were kissing. "...Slut!" They pulled apart and both looked at me.

To Be Continued...

NOTE: 1. No, I do NOT think Selena is a slut. I am a huge fan of her and Jelena. This is just a story. 2. For all the people shipping Jatthew, people who read this story, and review it asking for more. Thank you so much guys. I love the support :)


End file.
